The Belladonnas
by de-Morgana
Summary: When Jaune and Blake started dating a familiar face from Blake's past paid a visit
1. Chapter 01

Chapter 01 : What?

"You're an animal." Said the blonde leader of team JNPR after rolling to his side of the bed.

"I find that racist." Said the ninja girl of team RWBY before snuggling closer to his body.

Jaune wraps his arms around her and kissed her. "Blake… we need to talk."

"Hmm? About what?" She ask while looking into his sapphire eyes.

He looked directly into her eyes. "About us Blake, what does this mean about us? Does this make us together or is this just a fling? Hell, to our friends we rarely if not never interacted with each other."

Blake sits up and used the blankets to cover her self. "Jaune… just because our friends never saw us together doesn't mean we can't be together." She said and before Jaune said anything she stopped him. "And before you ask, Jaune you've shown me more compassion to me or my kind than any other humans i've seen before. You've treated me the same even after i lied about who i really am, even my own team after i told them the truth didn't exactly run as smoothly as before. It took us weeks before we're finally able to function as a proper team again, yet here you are treating me as if nothing had changed at all."

"I mean… nothing really change that much though, you're still Blake Belladonna the cool, calm, and collective ninja of team RWBY and lover for very special kind of literatures." He said and getting a light punch to his chest. "H-hey that hurt, i didn't have my aura for that."

She smirked. "At least you didn't call them smut like Yang did."

Jaune sits up behind her and hug the girl. "What about Sun? You know he has a crush on you right?" He said while leaving kisses on her neck.

She moves closer to him by pushing her back into his chest. "I've been telling him that i only see him as a friend but guess you guys are the same in that department."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" He ask while his right arm slowly moves downward.

She bit her lip when she felt his fingers slowly rubbing her folds. "Bo-both of you are _**AH**_ a b-blue eyed blondes who _**AH**_ i-is in love with girls who isn't interested in you bu-but you guys won't take n-no for an answer, i-is that like a blonde thing?" Her breathing becomes ragged when his fingers started to speed up.

Using his free hand he turned her face to the side and captured her lips. "But still… I feel bad for him, i mean… me and him are friends and all but here i am with the girl that he got a huge crush on and-" Blake stop him by putting a finger on his lips.

"So you want me to date him instead?" She asked.

After a few minutes of thinking Jaune smirked. "Nope."

"Good. Now go, you're starting to stink up the room." She pushed him off the bed.

"Geez, a few minutes into the relationship and you're already ordering me around."

"And you better get used to it." She smirked before laying down on the bed.

Jaune laughed before he heads towards the bathroom leaving Blake alone in the room. " _Who would've thought that i would be dating a human._ " She thought before moving to where Jaune was just laying earlier, feeling content when she was still able to feel his warmth on the bed. Closing her eyes, sleep was slowly take her into the realm of the dream only to be interrupted by her scroll.

 _~Born with no life into subjugation treated like a worthless animal~_

Picking up the scroll and see who was the caller she was surprised that it was from an unknown number. " _Wonder who this is_." Pulling the blanket to cover herself she answer the call only to immediately froze up upon seeing who was calling her. "Mom!?"

The image of the caller was an older cat faunus with a similar cat ears like Blake's but with three piercing on them, two on the right ear and one on the left ear. "Ah, sweety. Finally you answered, I was getting worried that you won't answer it since you don't know the number." She said. "How are you dear? Have you been eating properly? Are your studies doing well? You've been making friends right?" She asked.

"Wh-what… mom h-how did you get my number in the first place?" She asked knowing full well that none of her previous associates know her new number or that her friends was all in Vale and nowhere near Menagerie.

"Oh i got it from your friend of course." She said and the image of Sun appeared when her mother showed her who gave her the number.

"SUN!" She shrieked.

"Heya Blake!" He waved at her. "Where are you? I asked your team but they said you left last night." He asked.

"I'm in Vale right now Sun, how do you even met my mom anyway?"

"Oh, i was walking around the city when i ran into her earlier and thought that she was your sister." Blake could hear her mother giggled at that. "When we talked i said that i know you and she asked for your number and that's pretty much it."

Blake gritted her teeth but decided to ignore the monkey. "Mom, what are you doing in Vale anyway? Is dad here as well?"

Kali's face appeared on the screen again. "Your father is still on Menagerie, dear. I'm here because a friend of mine just gave birth and wanted me to see their new child." She said. "Anyway since i'm going back tomorrow how about we have lunch together? I missed you so much Blake."

"I-I know mom, i missed you too. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in a diner called 'LeBlanc' it's near the mall dear."

"I'm not far from there, i'll be there in a few minutes mom. I love you mom."

"I love you too dear." Kali said before she ended the call.

Blake tossed the scroll on the table surprising Jaune when he re-enter the room. "Something wrong?" He asked.

Blake sits up and look at him, for a while she simply gaze him before an idea came into her mind. "Jaune… want to go on a date?"

"Eh? Like right now?"

"Yes, right now. You want to or not?" She asked.

"Okay… where to?"

She smiled. "Just let me get ready first." She walk into the bathroom but stop and turned to him. "Want to help me get ready?" She asked before entering the bathroom and was followed soon by Jaune.

To Be Continue!

 **Hey guys, guess you can say that this is a prequel to "knock knock" and maybe even to "The Unknown Girl". This is only going to be a two-shot and if you're wondering why i havent updated "The White Devil of Remnant" is because i wanted to improve my writing first so that is why im writing all this mini series instead of working on it.**

 **Also, Holy shit RWBY is 5 years old now. Gods, i remembered stumbling on it when i was searching for amvs (yes that is what i used youtube back when i was an edge lord teenager), it was the episode where Jauney boy first kill an ursa and i just thought "this look like shit but the characters look good enough"**

 **Thank You Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth for creating this wonderful series and lovable characters (except for Adam, fuck Adam)**


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02 : Two blondes and two cats.

After leaving the hotel, both Jaune and Blake was walking towards their date location but unknown to Jaune they are actually heading to where Blake's mother was waiting.

"Soo… For the date… where are we going?" He asked, genuinely surprised that the usually reserved girl was the one who invited him on a date.

"I thought planning a date was the boyfriend's job."

"Hey you invited me today, remember?"

"Fine fine, how about we go to the book store first? The author of 'Ninja of Love' just published another book called "A Knight Journey" a few days ago, want go and grab a copy?"

"Huh… so he published other kinds of novels other than…" He re-think what he was about to say when he sees Blake have stopped walking and was glaring at him. "Umm… elicit romance novels?" It seems to worked since the girl had resumed her walk.

"Yup after that maybe we can go catch a movie or something."

"Hey no complain here."

Blake had stopped walking again. "Actually… how about we grab something to eat first? We kinda skipped breakfast earlier."

"Sure i could go for a bite, how about there?" He pointed to a café called " _Mollie's Family Diner_ "

"Actually, how about a place called " _LeBlanc_ " instead? I heard the food there is amazing." She said hoping that Jaune would agree with her.

"Oh? Where is that?"

"Not far from here, come on i'll show you the way." She said grabbing his hand and leading him towards their new destination, her smirked never leaving her face. " _Step one complete_ "

After arriving at LeBlanc instead of entering the café, Blake instead choose to pull Jaune into the alleyway.

"Blake? What's wrong? Aren't we going inside?" He asked and seeing her bow slump down made him slightly worried.

Blake looked up to him, the smirked on her face had vanish upon seeing her mother from the window. "Jaune… I'm sorry i lied about going here to eat… There's actually someone that wants to see me."

Jaune put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay… I don't see any problem with that."

"J-just don't think of it as me wanting to rush our relationship alright?" She said, eyes pleading for him to trust her.

"Alright alright, i won't. Can we go in now? I'm actually really hungry now."

She smiled before stepping closer to him. "Well… be a good boy and i mig-"

"Blake is that you?" The voice of Sun surprised her and made her pushed Jaune away.

"Feeling all the love here, Blake." Jaune groans from his fallen position.

"Huh? Jaune what are you doing here?" Sun asked upon seeing the other blonde on the ground.

"Oh you know… just inspecting the pavement, i score it 7.5 out 10." Jaune sarcastically answered him.

Sun merely rolled his eyes at Jaune sarcasm then turned to the girl. "Anyway come on Blake, Kali is waiting for you."

"Who's Kali?" Jaune asked but no one answered him.

Blake glared at how Sun just called her mother by her first name. "What did you just call my mom?"

"Your what?!" Jaune connect the dots on why Blake was worried earlier.

Sun took a step back when he sees Blake glaring at him. "I-I mean your mom is waiting for you." He took another step away from the girl.

Blake signed before helping Jaune up. "Come on Jaune, let get this over with." She leads him to the entrance, her hands still holding his making Sun to stare at the two.

Upon entering the café their senses was immediately flooded by the wonderful fragrance of coffee beans.

"Welcome to LeBlanc, table for two?" They were greeted by a platinum haired cat faunus waitress.

"No actually, i'm here to meet with someone." Blake answered.

"Over here, Blake." Kali called from her booth.

"Ah i see, please follow me." She turned and leads the trio towards where Kali is. "What would like for today?" She asked while handing them the menus.

"I'll have the fish curry please." Kali said. "And you Blake?"

Blake turned towards Jaune instead. "I'll have the same, how about you Jaune?"

"I'll have a regular mild curry instead, Sun?"

"Just sandwiches for me." His eyes still staring at how close Jaune and Blake is.

As the waitress wrote down the orders she turned towards them again. "And what would like for the drinks?"

"Some tea would be lovely." Kali ordered.

"I'll have tea as well." Blake ordered the same as her mother.

"I'll have a cup of coffee please." Jaune said.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Sun said while still staring at the two.

"Alright then, your ordered would be with you in a bit." The waitress said before leaving the four.

As the waitress leave the group an awkward silence filled the room as Blake was unable to meet her mother's eyes while Jaune was getting uncomfortable under Sun's stare.

"Blake… would you please look at me?" Kali asked but Blake was still looking away from her. "Blake… please."

Slowly Blake raised her head to meet her mother's eyes. "I'm so-" She was unable to finish her sentence when Kali wraps her arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright dear, i'm just glad that you're okay. When me and your father heard that you left them we thought you might come back home but when you never arrive, we were starting to worry that something might have happened to you, thankfully you're okay." She said, releasing her daughter and look towards the two blondes. "And from the looks of it, you're making friends. Mind introducing me dear?"

Blake moved towards Jaune. "Mom, this is Jaune Arc. He's a friend from Beacon," She blushed and was hesitate to say the next piece of information. "….and he's also… my mate." She said and not realizing that her poor choice of word had just made both her mother's and Sun's eyes to widen and mouths hanging open.

"Oh my…" Kali said with her one of her hand covering her mouth and a blush on her cheeks. " _I guess she is at that age…. wait… when i called her earlier she was covering herself with a blanket… did they… Oh my~_ " Her blush intensifies.

Sun was lost for words as he looked towards Blake's " _Mate_ " and wondered how this happened in the first place. He knows that Jaune and Blake rarely if never hang out unlike how he spends most of his time with the girl so he always thought that Jaune was never a competition but from how things turns out he was wrong, deciding that he needed answers Sun stood up and grab Jaune's shoulder. "Excuse us ladies but me and Jaune here are going to chat outside for a bit." He said before dragging Jaune with him.

Seeing Sun dragging Jaune outside made Blake even more worried than she already is, she would go and rescue Jaune but unfortunately her mother was already holding her hand preventing her from doing just that. "M-mom i-is something wrong?" She asked.

Kali simply smiled at her daughter before moving closer to the girl. "Blake… care to explain?" she asked but to Blake it was more like an order.

Blake gulped it has been years since she last heard her mother using her more strict tone of voice so she couldn't help but feel like a child getting scolded by her mother. "M-mom i know what you're going to say but please give him a chance first, sure he doesn't look like much but he's by far one of the most-" Blake wanted to say more to try and convince her mother but when she felt one of her mother's fingers on her lips she immediately froze up.

"Blake, if you're trying to convince me by saying that "he doesn't look like much" i'm pretty sure that you won't do any good for the boy." Kali said, trying her best not to giggle. "But he looks nice enough so you don't have to worry about not getting my blessing." Kali smiled seeing that her daughter immediately perked up. "But i don't know about your father though." Kali couldn't hold her giggles any longer since Blake instantly tensed up after mentioning her father. "Oh relax dear, i'm sure he would love to meet Jaune."

"Y-yeah… I hope so…"

"Anyway…" She moved closer to Blake. "Tell me how two meet."

Blake simply blushed before answering her mother. "Well… we met at the night before initiation when he chose to sleep near me… he was wearing a onesie at the time so i thought it was slightly weird but after he explain that it was a gift from his sister i thought it was sweet how he wears it with pride and not caring what others might think of him."

"Does he still wear it?" Kali asked, wanting to see if her daughter know this piece of information or not.

"He sometimes wears it but most of the time he used a pair of shorts and a plain t-shirt." She said not knowing the true intention of her mother's question.

"I see… and after you two sleep together what happened?"

Blake coughed into her hand hoping that her mother didn't notice the blush on her cheeks. "Nothing really happened between us after that, we're not really friends since the only interaction between us is exchanging greetings. It was only after the school dance that we started to get to know one another, we started hanging out with each other and after that he asked me out for a drink or two…. And after that we went out on a date a few times…. And you know…."

Kali took a sip of her drink before turning towards her daughter. "I see… but does he make you happy dear?"

Blake smiled and looked directly at her mother. "Of course mom, i've told him more things about myself that what i've told my own team."

Kali smiled back. "As long as he made you happy then im happy," She said but when Blake took a sip of her own drink an idea came to her mind. "Oh and Blake im sorry that i was bothering the two of you earlier when i called" Kali giggled again when Blake did a quick spit take.

"M-mom?! We didn-"

"Oh hush dear, you still have his scent all over you." She said. "You're wearing protection right?"

"Of course mom, we're not that reckless."

"Thank gods, you're young and have a lot of time on your hands so please be careful. Don't be like me and your father, we were so passionate when we were young, oh the way your father would take me and made me scream his name."

"MOM! To much information!" She yelled as she looked around hoping that no one was listening on them.

"But Blake in the future i want atleast three kittens running around begging me to buy them candy or toys alright?" Kali asked and laughed when Blake slams her head to the table.

" ** _GOD DAMN IT NEPTUNE!_** " Sun's voice made the two to looked towards the entrance wondering what were the two boys doing outside.

 _One last chapter before the end._

 ** _Hey guys, sorry i havent upload any new chapter or new stories lately but life been a bitch as of late and i havent got the time to actually write something._**

 ** _Hopefully i'll have more time in the future to finish up some of my current stories._** ** _And im sorry but for now im putting "The White Devil of Remnant" on a cryogenic sleep for the time being._**


End file.
